A New Beginning
by xxluvstrukxx
Summary: Looking around the room i saw just how much everyone cared. It's not the end. Suck at summaries but the story is good! ONE SHOT!


**May 10****th**** 2016 10:00 AM**

Looking around the hospital room, I noticed just how much everyone cared. There were teddy bears that held balloons saying Congratulations, gift baskets with little clothes in them, and cards just scattered across various parts of the room.

Right next to me, my husband was asleep in a small chair. He didn't look very comfortable, but he was so tired that I didn't have the heart to wake him up, just to tell him to move onto my bed. Seriously, you'd think _he_ was the one that gave birth to our first.

Michael has brown hair, just like mine. He felt so breakable in my arms, but I was afraid to let anyone else touch him. The doctor's were telling me to let them take him, but I wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't fair, he was my son. Why couldn't I just hold him for a little longer?

They had forced me to hand him over before I had a chance to look him over once more. His eyes were still closed, but I bet they're blue; just like his daddy's were the first time we met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**August 25****th**** 2007**

"_Gabriella!" Taylor called from my front door. I had been in my room, rearranging everything for a brand new me, at the start of a brand new school year. _

_I quickly ran downstairs to find my best friend now sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. My little brother Matthew was obsessed with the show and had it on every morning for the past 5 years. He was only 7. _

"_So, we're going shopping for clothes and shoes and all that crap." Taylor hated shopping, and could be in and out of a store in 10 minutes. _

"_Alright…?" I added and grabbed my coat and was out the door before my mom could say anything. _

_We were getting new neighbors across the street today, which wasn't very convenient. You see, since me and Taylor didn't have cars we needed to go through a short-cut behind that house. We couldn't just go through their property, could we?_

"_So how are we supposed to get there?" I asked her while following her across the street. She was walking toward the house next to the new neighbor's house. _

"_Same way we always have." She didn't stop to turn around or anything. _

"_We can't just trespass!" I stopped half way across the street. No way was I doing that! We could get caught and thrown into jail. I would not do well in Jail. No way!_

"_Would you shut up? You're drawing attention." She said coming back to pull me further into the Wilson's front yard._

_The Wilson's are the owner's of the house next to the one the people are moving into. They have a 5 year old girl, and a 13 year old boy. I know huge age difference; 8 years actually. I babysat for them occasionally. _

_I quickly glanced around at the mover's next door. They were carrying huge boxes, and none of them were paying any attention to us. _

"_Alright. Fine." I said cutting across the hedge that separated the two yards. I turned back to see if she was coming. _

"_Gabriella!" She called, but it was too late by that time I was already on top of a boy I had never seen before. His eyes were electric blue, one of my favorite colors. _

"_Uh… hi?" He said, looking up at me. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**May 10****th**** 2016 Noon**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice had said interrupting my flash back.

"I've been better." I replied looking at the blonde standing in front of me. She looked equally as tired, and didn't even bother to fix her hair. That was out of character for her.

"Well, can we see him?" She asked hesitantly, obviously afraid of me screaming at her.

"No, they took him away from me." I said tearing up. This whole experience had made me so emotional.

"Aw… honey. It's ok. They'll bring him back safely." Sharpay said as the door behind her opened revealing a very tired looking Taylor.

"Hey… How are you doing Gabriella?" She calmly asked scanning the room.

"I'm alright." I said and smiled at her.

"Let's open some gifts." Sharpay said as she made her way over the biggest of the bunch. It was decorated in bright wrapping paper with a silver bow. I told her she didn't have to get me such a big gift, but she only replied saying that's what best friends were for. Thinking back on it now, she hated me and I hated her. We never thought that we would be best friends….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 17 2007 **

"_Oh, come on…" I muttered to myself as I saw a certain blonde haired girl standing in front of my car. She was just asking for a punch in the face. _

"_If it isn't for the little brat…" She glared at me then pulled my pants down in front of the entire East High student body. _

_She hated me since the day Troy came to East High. He apparently had some sort of potential to be popular, according to Sharpay, but he hung out with me: the nobody. _

_I quickly pulled up my pants and made my way to the front seat of my car, and drove away crying. She always had that effect on me. _

_An hour and a half later, I found myself inside a Ruby's Diner a couple blocks from my house. I was sitting there all by myself when I suddenly had to pee, so I went to the bathroom. When I emerged someone was sitting in my seat. 'Great'… I thought to myself. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked her. She looked like she was crying but I thought it was just an act so I put my snobby face on. _

"_D-do you w-work here?" She said between sobs. She was now using all my napkins to wipe her eyes and blow her nose in. _

"_No! That's my seat!" I yelled. She was taken aback by my reaction but she got up from where she was sitting._

"_Oh. Well here. Sorry." Was this seriously Sharpay Evans?! Saying Sorry?!?_

"_It's ok." I replied and sat back down. She quietly turned around in search for an empty seat. _

"_You can sit here… If you like." I smiled at her as she sat down. She just sat there looking down and sniffling. I felt very bad for her actually. I kept trying to convince myself that it was all a trick and to just keep my mouth shut. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" I was never a very good convincer anyway._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**May 10****th**** 2016 2:00 PM**

Troy was now wide-awake and helping me open presents. He was like a little kid when it came to presents; always so excited to see what was inside.

"Slow down!" Sharpay screamed from across the room. I had been holding the same gift for about 10 minutes as Troy had opened about 16. I have no idea why we got these gifts anyway. I had a baby shower, and got tons of presents for the house there.

2 years after college Troy and I decided to get an apartment halfway between both of our colleges. We got 2 rooms in case one of our friends wanted to sleepover sometimes. Chad stayed in our guest room for about a month after he broke up with Taylor. He was so upset. Mine and Troy's apartment wasn't that big, but it was a nice start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 17****th**** 2011**

"_Gabby, are you sure?" Troy asked a bit unsure of his surroundings._

"_I mean, it's a little small." He had said this about every apartment we'd been in. _

"_Troy, we can't buy a house yet. We don't have the money… But after college we can buy the perfect house." _

"_With a pool?" He asked hopefully. _

"_With a pool." I replied kissing him on the lips and wrapping his arms around his neck. _

"_So what do you think?" Our real-estate agent said walking into what was soon to be our living room. _

"_We'll take it." I said, looking past Troy's head towards her. _

"_Alright, I'll get the papers." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**May 10****th**** 2016 4:00 PM**

Everyone had left the room, to leave me and Troy alone.

"You feel ok? You seem kind of distant today." He asked looking down at me with his concerned face.

"Yeah, just remembering stuff." I said looking up at him smiling. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." He said and sat down on my bed next to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 25****th**** 2009**

"_Troy! Where are you taking me?" I asked following him across the street from my house. _

"_Just wait and see." He replied. _

_I gasped as we reached his back yard near the hedge where we had our first encounter. There was a picnic for two set up. There weren't any candles but we could still see with the porch light on. It was a year and a half since we met and a year since we started dating. _

"_Troy, it's beautiful!" I turned around smiling. _

"_It's not much, but I just thought..." He said trailing off. _

"_Troy, it's perfect!" I said and basically attacked him with kisses. _

"_I love you." He said for the first time ever. It startled me, I just hadn't expected it._

"_I-I'm sorry. It's just, that I feel like I can always turn to you to talk, and you're beautiful, smart, cute, nice, and funny." He started to walk towards the blanket to sit down and eat, I guess. _

"_I love you too." He turned around and smiled. I made my over to him to hug him but was going to fast and we both fell backwards for the second time in our life. _

"_Like old times." He stated before kissing me. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**May 10****th**** 2016 8:00 PM**

Now holding Michael, with Troy sitting beside me, suddenly made me feel depressed and I started to cry.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked, again concerned.

"We aren't going to be able to do anything anymore! We're freaking parents! We can't have anymore fun!" I was now going hysterical so Troy took Michael away from me and was now holding him, himself.

"Don't think like that…" He said looking back at Michael and smiling then back at me.

"But it's the end as we know it." I managed to calm myself down a little, but was still emitting some tears and sniffling uncontrollably.

"No Gabby, It's just a new beginning." He stated and handed me Michael again. Then he kissed me for the thousandth time.


End file.
